Optoelectronic devices such as lasers, detectors, modulators, and the like may be integrated with semiconductor structures such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits. However, material defects, such as threading dislocations introduced by the lattice mismatch between layers of semiconductor materials, can dramatically reduce the usable area in which a reliable optoelectronic device can be fabricated.